La vie en Rose Shuichi
by Lysanea
Summary: une autre petite song fic inutile sur les pensées de Yuki dans l'avion qui le ramène de New York à Tokyo


**La vie en Rose Shuichi…**

**Titre** : La vie en Rose Shuichi.

**Source** : Gravitation et Le Roi Soleil

**Auteure** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**Genre** : song fic, yaoi, drame

**Disclamer** : ni les personnages, ni les paroles de la chanson **_La vie passe _**(Le Roi Soleil) ne sont à moi…

**Personnages** : Yuki Eiri, allusion à Shindo Shuichi.

Yuki Eiri, dans l'avion le ramenant de New-York à Tokyo, se laisse aller à de profondes réflexions… 

_Je vois défiler des visages  
Je vois passer des regrets  
Autant de rêves qui sont de passage  
Que j'ai laissé en marge  
Quand j'aurais dû rêver_

J'ai 22 ans, je me sens pourtant si vieux… Je suis parti de chez moi, je fuis depuis quatre ans, et je rencontre tant de personnes… des personnes qui vivent, construisent, croient et espèrent, rêvent… et moi…

_J'ai vu disparaître des mirages  
Qui ne reviendront jamais  
J'ai vu encore tellement de voyages  
Finir par faire naufrage  
Alors qu'ils commençaient_

… et moi, Yuki Eiri, grand auteur de romans d'amour, témoin et spectateur de la vie des autres, des espoirs qui se brisent comme du verre, des déceptions desquelles on ne se relèvera plus, je leur écris des vies et des histoires pour les aider à s'échapper, s'évader de cette réalité parfois si dure… mais en attendant…

_La vie passe  
Et je n'ai rien vu passer  
La vie passe  
Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter  
Le temps passe  
Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter  
Et j'ai simplement oublié d'aimer_

… en attendant j'ai porté ce passé comme un boulet accroché à ma cheville, traînant des pieds dans cette vie que je méprise, refusant de la vivre et d'y jouer mon rôle, rejetant la simple idée de faire partie d'une famille… j'ai laissé le temps filer et mon cœur s'est durci et a disparu sous une calotte de glace…

_J'ai résisté à bien des langages  
Que j'aurais dû parler  
Mais est-ce encore faire preuve de courage  
Que de marquer des pages  
Sans être satisfait_

_  
_Ecrivain mais aussi acteur, je suis un personnage de ma propre vie, un pantin, une façade… derrière, il n'y a rien… rien ne me plaît dans cette vie, je subis, je survis, mais je ne vis pas… et en attendant…

_La vie passe  
Et je n'ai rien vu passer  
La vie passe  
Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter  
Le temps passe  
Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter  
Et j'ai simplement oublié d'aimer_

_  
_Comment la vie a-telle pu se dérouler hors de moi sans que je prenne conscience du temps qui passe et qui m'échappe… moi, un personnage public, je n'ai été que ça… sans vie privée… privé de vie… en prenant la vie de Yuki, j'ai aussi pris la mienne… suis-je condamné ?

_Je ne veux pas croire sans douter  
Je ne veux pas croire  
Que la route est fermée  
Une fois pour toute fermée  
Je veux entrevoir où aller  
Me donner le droit  
Qu'un homme peut se donner  
De tout abandonner  
_

(L'écrivain sort son briquet, discrètement, et regarde la petite photo transférée dessus…)

Non, plus maintenant… je me suis rendu compte… je n'ai pas vraiment choisis cette vie-là, je me suis juste laissé aller… je le sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré… tu m'as appris l'envie de vivre… l'envie d'aimer… tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'avais perdu comme temps, déjà… sur l'importance de la vie… de l'amour, sous toutes ses formes…

_La vie passe  
Le temps presse  
La vie passe  
Et je n'ai rien vu passer  
Tout s'efface  
_

Mon passé, la brûlure de ces années à errer dans la vie des autres en fuyant la mienne, tu as tout apaisé par ton sourire… en t'imposant dans ma vie, tu l'as créée, tu l'as rendue réelle… et tu m'as invité à la bâtir, en lui donnant un sens…

_La vie passe  
Et je veux la voir passer  
La vie passe  
Je veux te voir l'emprunter  
Le temps presse  
Tu auras su l'arrêter  
Le temps cesse  
Mais j'aurais au moins aimé  
_

J'avais le premier rôle dans un simulacre de vie… je t'ai rencontré… tu as arrêté le temps et mis cette vie entre parenthèse… et tu m'as appris l'Amour… ça m'a terrifié… mais qu'avais-je à perdre avant ? depuis toi, j'ai tout à gagner, rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai vécu… il suffit que tu restes à mes côtés… grâce à toi… tout peut (re)commencer…

_La vie passe  
Et elle pourra bien passer  
La vie passe  
Et je voudrais la passer  
avec toi_

… avec toi… je suis prêt à prendre une vraie place dans cette vie, à la construire à chaque instant… mais en la partageant avec toi… incroyable gamin qui a empli mon appartement et mon cœur du même rose improbable que celui de tes cheveux, et les a réchauffé par ton sourire et ton amour… qui a fait fondre la glace autour de mon cœur gêlé…

Arigato, Shuichi…

Aï shiteru…

… j'espère arriver un jour à te dire… combien je t'aime…

Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons amorcer notre descente vers l'aéroport international de Tokyo. Veuillez s'il vous plaît… 

Encore une songfic inutile mais c'est tellement confortable dans le crâne de Yuki !


End file.
